Aspects of the disclosure relate to computing technologies. In particular, aspects of the disclosure relate to mobile computing device technologies, such as systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer-readable media for integrating sensation functionalities into a mobile device using a haptic sleeve.
Currently, mobile devices, such as cellular phones, smart phones, tablet computers, and other mobile computing devices may provide only limited haptic functionalities, if they provide any haptic functionalities at all. For example, a mobile device may provide simple haptic feedback in limited circumstances (e.g., briefly vibrating to notify a user that a text message has been received or that a phone call is incoming), but may otherwise lack the software and/or hardware that might be needed to provide more sophisticated haptic effects. Additionally or alternatively, mobile devices may lack the components necessary to capture sensation input. For example, a mobile device might not include one or more sensors that would allow the mobile device to receive sensation input in the form of a deformation or protrusion, thermal effect, or the like. By implementing one or more aspects of the disclosure, enhanced functionality, improved flexibility, and greater convenience may be provided to users of mobile devices, for instance, by integrating sensation functionalities into a mobile device using a haptic sleeve.